


Механизм / Machine

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season/Series 06, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Машина узнала обо всём этом раньше, чем они. Кастиэль не понимал, как это возможно.Impalaverse, часть 7
Kudos: 3





	Механизм / Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123756) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Первый намёк он получил от машины.

От машины, которая спасла мир. Спасла потому, что поступить иначе — значило бы дать умереть Дину. Эта машина может стерпеть что угодно от Дина, — и кого Дину угодно, — пока это не подвергает Дина риску.

А теперь эта машина внезапно невзлюбила Сэма.

Сэмовы отмазки ( _«Меня она терпит, потому что я его брат. Уверен, что в ином случае она меня уже убила бы»_ ) теперь побоку, машина яростно защищает его уже потому, что причинение вреда Сэму причиняет вред Дину, а машину заботит лишь Диново благополучие. Кастиэль знал о том, что произошло между Импалой и Лизой. Та женщина не представляля угрозы для Дина — даже для Динова душевного благополучия. Не было у Дина никакого душевного благополучия уже _задолго_ до того, как Лиза вернулась в его жизнь. Если уж на то пошло, его не было ещё до того, как Дин отправился в Ад.

Если апокалипсис и сотворил что-то с Импалой, так лишь то, что она реже стала скрывать свою сущность. Она подтвердила все предания о чистых духах. Она взялась за Люцифера и одолела его. Мало кто во вселенной мог бы не похвастаться такими достижениями.

Теперь же, когда теперь Сэм был рядом с ней, она стала вести себя как любая другая машина. Никаких разрядов в воздухе, никаких манипуляций со своими дверями и стеклами окон, никакого самостоятельного вождения.

Это не могло быть страхом. Она — чистый дух, никогда не отягощавший себя человеческой плотью. Это именно она подставила подножку Люциферу. Не Сэм. Не Дин. Не Михаил. Не Бог. Любой, выдержавший противостояние с Люцифером, будь он из металла или из мяса, — не будет страшиться всего лишь воскрешенного человека. Особенно, если она уже раньше несколько раз видела, как тот воскресал.

Когда Сэма рядом не было, когда это были просто автомобиль плюс Дин — и ещё, конечно, Кастиэль, поскольку, хотя Дин и не всегда знал о его присутствии рядом, но вот _она_ -то наверняка была об этом осведомлена — машина оставалась такой же, как всегда. Сейчас она стала немного дружелюбнее к ангелу, возможно, оттого, что он исцелил Дина после жестокого избиения Люцифером. Она больше его не игнорировала, хотя Кастиэль не совсем был уверен, что вон тем, неслышным людям, порыкиванием она его приветствует, а не предостерегает.

Но вот когда Сэм был поблизости, — даже не _в самой_ машине, лишь рядом, — она уподоблялась другим кускам метала на дороге. Вся её сила — и её _чувствительность_ — даже ангелам становилась невидна. Так основательно закопать свою мощь… даже просто _помыслить_ о сокрытии такой огромной мощи, это...

Это первейший признак: что-то с Сэмом не так. С ним что-то — как бы Дин это сформулировал? — с ним какой-то пиздец. _Действительно_ пиздец.

Извлечение Сэма из Клетки неизбежно имело последствия — и ангел это понимал. _Всё_ имеет последствия, а уж когда в этом замешаны Винчестеры, то, если честно, эти последствия обычно весьма впечатляющи.

Выглядело это всё малозначительной ерундой, но Кастиэль знал, что эта ерунда — знак чего-то скрытого гораздо глубже. Он знал это так же верно, как когда-то знал, что, встав с Винчестерами против Небес и Ада, он делает то, что должно. Жопой чуял, как сформулировал бы Дин. Хотя Кастиэль так до сих пор и не понял, какое отношение имеет его жопа к нравственному выбору.

И вот тут Сэм с Дином вляпались в неприятности, прогневив Веритас. И Дин в панике воззвал к нему, Кастиэлю. Растерянный не менее Дина, он провёл обследование, а потом просто стоял там, таращась на это — привязанное к стулу.

Затруднительное положение, да.

Как выяснилось теперь, у автомобиля Дина есть душа, а у брата Дина — её нет.

Дин был зол и несчастен, — из-за неспособности Кастиэля исправить дело, из-за Сэмового всеобъемлющего безразличия, вскрывшегося сейчас, — но он сосредоточился на Сэме, словно тот каким-то неведомым образом смог бы вновь _научиться_ обладать душой. Кастиэль их покинул, но лишь для того, чтобы перенестись к месту парковки Импалы. При этом он тщательно позаботился остаться для Дина незримым.

Он предпочёл оставаться невидимым для смертных, но встал рядом с ними. _Не прямо_ перед машиной, нет — тогда она легко сможет ударить его, резко взяв с места, _такое_ он уже проходил.

— Ты знала, — сказал он машине. — Ты узнала об этом раньше нас всех. Как?

Ответа — если он будет — Кастиэль ожидал в мысленном виде, не более. Для разговоров форма автомобиля приспособлена не была, и к тому же она уже недвусмысленно демонстрировала, что в речи не _нуждается_. Несмотря на своё воскрешение после того, как его разнесло в клочья, он до сих пор ощущал боль в нескольких перьях при воспоминании о том происшествии с ней.

Но вместо этого вокруг машины стали закручиваться, нарушая законы светопреломления, несомые воздушными потоками тени — словно капля крови, расплывающаяся в воде. Они сгустились и претворились в _Неё_. Определённо это не было женщиной, но форма всё же женственная, вся из черноты и серебра; глаза её светились. Тёмные и слишком длинные пальцы одной руки безотрывно касались капота автомобиля. Волосы, того же цвета блестящего металла, что и бампер машины, падали ей на спину; тени, словно клочья и завитки тумана, обвивали её с головы до ног, срывались с рук; черные паутинные полотнища шевелились на несуществующем ветру.

Придумать такое не смогли бы ни ангел, ни демон. Этот образ мог появиться лишь из неизмеримых глубин человеческого воображения, — и Кастиэль осознал внезапно, что _именно так_ оно и было. Этот побочный образ Импалы, — как бы облик её души, — был вытащен ею из разума Лизы. Так Лиза её представляла себе, — как соперницу в обладании чувствами Дина. И такой облик Импала — _внутренняя_ Импала — решила принять.

Внешний облик души обычно определяется плотью, — или чем-то вроде, — в которой она обитает. Такое _изменение_ этого внутреннего аспекта, пусть ненадолго, говорило либо о серьёзном психологическом ущербе, либо о невероятной силе.

С учетом всех обстоятельств, Кастиэль склонялся к тому, что это сила.

То, как тщательно она поддерживала контакт с металлической оболочкой автомобиля, говорило о _некоторых_ ограничениях; вероятно, это было нечто вроде астральной проекции машины, — но такая проекция, даже элементарная, требовала колоссального количества энергии, а этот облик был далеко не _элементарным_. Когда Импала начала третировать Лизу, она стояла на консервации в гараже. Словно человек, лежащий в коме. Возможно, отсутствие тесной связи с материальным телом высвободило её способность манипулировать своим представлением о себе? Когда будет больше свободного времени, стоит помедитировать на эту тему.

— Ты знала про Сэма, — повторил он.

— Это — не Сэмми, — сказала она.

— Да. Но как ты смогла _понять_?

Она отвела взгляд. Глаза, сияющие светом фар, пригасли. Ногти, отливающие хромированным блеском, впились в ладони. Это, безусловно, были чувства. Но какие? Печаль? Скорбь? Страха чистые духи не испытывают, но горевать, конечно, могут. Печаль чиста, не в пример страху. 

— Я всегда знаю, кто они.

Это ответ, но в то же время — нет. Он переспросил, упорствуя:

— _Как_ ты можешь это знать? — если бы он смог понять, на чем основывалась возможность для Импалы почувствовать, что с Сэмом, — что именно не так с ним, — то, возможно, он мог бы это исправить. А может, и у неё есть что сказать по этому вопросу. Чистый дух способен делать такое, что и ангелу недоступно. — Я знаю, у тебя есть связь с Дином. Но Сэм... _как_ ты могла узнать про него?

Выражение её лица было копией из черноты и хрома (и с поправкой на женственность) того выражения лица, которое бывало у Дина, когда тот полагал, что Кас тупит со страшной силой. 

— Сэмми здесь _родился_ , — сообщила она, демонстративно постучав удлиненным ногтем по машине.

Узы крови? Но в таком смысла ещё меньше. Если с Сэмом она связана кровью, то чем она настолько привязана к Дину? 

— Но Дин родился не здесь, — высказался он.

Она вздернула голову вверх, глаза её яростно вспыхнули.

— Дин — _мой_ , — это почти рычание, полное враждебности и собственнических чувств. — Он мой с тех пор, как Джон и Мэри принесли его в меня. Он _всегда_ будет моим.

Даже ангелу сейчас придётся расписаться в собственном невежестве. 

— Не понимаю, — беспомощно сказал Кастиэль. — Если связь у тебя с Дином, как могла ты узнать про...

— Оно мне угрожало, — перебила его она. — Сосуд Сэмми _угрожал_ мне.

Кастиэль вообще-то совершенно не был этим удивлён, — если учесть, насколько часто она прищемляла Сэма своими дверцами. Если честно, удивляло его то, что такое не было частым — не всерьёз, конечно, а в шутку, как угрозы Дина Сэму из-за постоянной неспособности младшего привезти брату правильный десерт. 

Правда, Кастиэль подозревал, что в ближайшее время ему не услышать больше этих поддразниваний с угрозами.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказала она так яростно, словно подслушала его мысли. А может, и подслушала — возможно, слышать мысли в мозгу ангела ей вполне доступно. — Оно угрожало тем, что заставит Дина _бросить_ меня, что уговорит его _сдать меня в утиль_. Сэмми бы до такого не додумался. Сэмми меня любит по-своему. Просто он — не _мой_.

Значит, тут были менее глубокие отношения, но всё же важные. Возможно, это как разница между собственной его связью с Дином — и с Сэмом. Сэм такой, каков он был сейчас, — или что там было в этой бездушной оболочке, ищущей себе в настоящий момент покладистого женского тела на одну ночь, — этот Сэм ни за что не смог бы поддерживать такую связь со своей стороны.

Наверное, есть вещи, для понимания которых простой ангел не _предназначен_.

Но Кастиэль понимал достаточно, чтобы осознавать, что Дин от Импалы не откажется _ни за что_. Если бы он был на это способен, то уже бы так поступил. Потому что настолько древний автомобиль доставляет кучу хлопот, как сообщили ангелу обрывки знаний его весселя. Он _жрёт бензин как не в себя_ , он _дорог в обслуживании и ремонте_ , он _слишком приметный_. 

— Дин никогда бы не…

В нечеловеческих её глазах словно молнии промелькнули.

Осознание чуть не сбило его с ног.

Дин никогда не бросил бы её — при _нормальных_ обстоятельствах. Но сейчас Дин был _далёк_ от нормы. Даже от _Диновой_ нормы, которая — это даже Кастиэлю известно — глубоко отлична от норм остального мира. Дин едва-едва справляется со всем этим. Он мечется между Сэмовым воскресением — и последующим знанием об отсутствии его души; между обнаружением семьи Кэмпбеллов — и утратой Лизы и Бена. Дин всегда был таким несгибаемым, — слишком _напоказ_ несгибаемым, поправил себя Кастиэль, — что легко было забыть о том, через что он прошёл; забыть, насколько он был весь в ранах под этим толстым слоем фанфаронства.

Если бы он прислушался тогда к молитвам Сэма. Если бы он _обеспечил_ как-либо, чтобы прошлое не догнало Дина. Парень пошел в атаку на Люцифера _и_ Михаила, имея из оружия лишь виски, насмешливость, да мыслящий автомобиль. Он был достоин лучшего. Во что бы это обошлось — защитить его? Несколько мгновений, один-другой выброс силы?

— Почему ты Дину не рассказала?

Вид у неё стал чрезвычайно неловкий, если о ней можно так говорить.

— Я не могу, — сказала она наконец. Её нечеловеческие глаза погасли, в голосе слышалось страдание. — Так... бывает. Связь _чересчур_ сильна.

Как у многих подобных вещей, тут вопрос в масштабе. Вода нужна смертным для жизни, но как ужасающе часто тонут они в ней. Укротив огонь, они при этом до сих пор гибнут в пожарах сотнями.

— Иногда я могу дотянуться в его сны, — мягким и чуть грустным голосом продолжала она. — Нечасто. С другими это сделать легче. Только не с Сэмом — он не спит. Не видит снов.

Что ж, Дину она ничего не могла _рассказать_. А Сэм... сейчас это был не её _Сэмми_.

— Почему ты не попыталась рассказать мне?

Он бывал здесь чаще, чем ведали Сэм и Дин. Мир переменился, но одна из вещей, в которых Кастиэль был по-прежнему уверен, — то, что Импала _всегда_ знает о его присутствии рядом. Нет у рядового ангела силы, чтобы ввести в заблуждение чистый дух.

— Почему ты не явилась мне? Раньше?

Она одарила его взглядом таким свирепым, что он мог бы превратить Небеса в Ад.

Ну конечно. _Он_ — не её, и потому не стоит внимания. Наверное, такова особенность машин — неспособность признавать тесные взаимоотношения среди людей. Для неё то, что она осознаёт важность связи Дина и Сэма — уже огромный прорыв. Для машины это, как для ангела — способность поднять мятеж.

— Я вернул Дина из Ада, — сказал он. — Разве такое _не должно_ сделать тебя ко мне благосклоннее?

— Ты бросил там Сэмми, — резкость её слов граничила с ненавистью.

Он оставил Сэма — её Сэмми — в Аду. Неумышленно, да. Но всё же он сделал это. И — это угроза для Дина. Не физическая, нет, — то существо без души не выжило бы в мире людей так долго, если бы не научилось соблюдать правила человеческого общежития, не научилось бы притворяться заботливым, — но это угроза сердцу Дина и его разуму.

Импала не переносит, когда Дину что-то угрожает. И неважно, кто создал эту угрозу.

Видение исчезло — словно ночной ветер развеял пелену.

— Я верну его, — сказал Кастиэль. Дворники на лобовом стекле машины скептически щелкнули один раз. — Я найду способ сделать это.

_конец_


End file.
